


Kinktober 2020 - Day 17: Threesome (Dream/Blue/Ink, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Being an Idiot (Undertale), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Punishment, Soulless Inktale Sans (Undertale), Star Sans Poly - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, blue/dream/ink, chaotic inktale sans, dom dreamtale sans, good sans poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Ink agreed a long time ago to Dream's "orgasms as punishment" idea. Now if only he could remember what he did wrong this time.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 17: Threesome (Dream/Blue/Ink, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus ends 31 Oct, 2020

Ink had done something stupid, although that in itself wasn’t surprising. He had no idea what it was he had done this time, but, given his current situation, it was easy enough to infer. Now he just had to ask his datemates what he needed to repaint this time.

Dream was currently holding him up in the air by his legs and arms, the main weight of his body resting against Dream’s chest. Ink had no pants on, and his pussy was open for everyone and their brother to see… not that anyone other than his datemates was there to see it. It was pretty hard to see, anyway, since it was clear as could be. You could see the light shining off of it, but not the thing itself. 

You could see Blue’s saliva on it, though, and his tongue through it, because Blue was currently eating him out with all the mastery that his years of experience had given him. His tongue was long and sinuous, much more so than a human’s. It could reach anywhere and hit it hard.

Ink bucked as another orgasm ripped through him. He had no idea how many he’d had at this point. Orgasms tended to screw with his memory. Did it really matter, though? He didn’t have to keep track like this. Dream would do that. He didn’t have to work to cum. Blue would do that. He just had to reflect on his crimes (whatever they were) and let the pleasure roll over him.

=====

Later that day… night? Whatever… later on, Dream held Ink close in the bathtub while Blue carefully cleaned his own saliva off of Ink’s mottled bones. The artist relaxed against Dream’s ribcage and sighed. “So… what was it I did this time? And how many times did I cum as punishment?”

Dream hummed. Ink could feel him feeding his aura into his non-existent soul to keep him from freaking out. Aftercare sure was great. “Well, you came 17 times before you ran out of paint, which was the point of the exercise. As for why? You flirted with Nightmare in front of us.”

Ink blinked, a memory surfacing. “Oh, yeah. I wanted to know what Horror would do if he heard me flirting with one of his mates while he was in fight mode. What did he do?”

Blue grinned at him. “HE TURNED AWAY FROM FIGHTING ME IN MID STRIKE AND TURNED ON NIGHTMARE. HE CUT OFF NIGHTMARE’S HEAD FOR NOT SHUTTING YOU UP. IT GREW FOUR TENTACLES AND CLIMBED BACK UP ON TOP OF HIS BODY, REATTACHED, AND SAID THAT SHUTTING YOU UP WAS UP THERE WITH WEANING REAPER OFF COFFEE IN TERMS OF SHEER IMPOSSIBILITY. YOU SAID HE HAD A POINT, WHICH WAS WHEN KILLER STABBED YOU AND KNOCKED YOU OUT. WE LOST THE UNIVERSE, BY THE WAY. I THINK THE LOCAL SANS SAID HE WOULD TURN YOUR RIBS INTO A XYLOPHONE IF HE EVER SAW YOU AGAIN.”

Ink shrugged. “That’s fair, although I think he’ll have a hard time tuning them. They’re too narrow for a proper key, too.”

Dream sighed. “Blue, stop cleaning him. He just agreed with someone’s revenge against him. That’s another five orgasms. I don’t feel like bathing twice today, so you make him cum while I enjoy watching.”

Blue saluted. “YES, DREAM!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
